Sanjay and Craig Wiki:Policy
Here at the Sanjay and Craig wiki, we strive to be an accurate encyclopedia for all fans of the franchise. There are certain things we will not tolerate here, so please follow our policies to avoid any complications and not be banned. Below we explain what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for Sanjay and Craig Wiki. Appropriate and Inappropriate ---- Appropriate #Following the style guidelines. They help keep the Wiki looking proffesional. #Correcting grammar, punctuation, or spelling on a page will better the Wiki's quality. #Adding sources when posting new information released about the dolls. As said above, false information will not be tolerated on the Sanjay and Craig wiki. #Its helpful if you give an edit summary when doing larger edits (500 characters or more). #If you are new to the Wiki, please feel free to ask one of our Administrators for help. #Go to our contents page for help on editing. This page is very useful, especially if no admins are on when you need help. #You can upload as many pictures as you want, as long they are relevant to this wiki. We want this to feel like a home for the fandom, so these rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this Wiki is a friendly environment. If you have any questions or concerns, please leave a message on the talk page or contact one of our administrators. Thank you for reading our policies and supporting the Wiki. Happy editing! ---- Inappropriate #Posting false information that has not be confirmed by the official Sanjay and Craig website, facebook, or youtube. #Posting fanon related content, such as, original characters or fanfictions. That is only allowed in blogs. If we see such content outside of a blog, it will be deleted. #Removing large amount of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #Spamming, trolling, or flaming will get you a permanent ban. #Posting profanity or sexual content can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. Keep in mind this is a Wiki for a kid's show. #Harassing other users about their race, orientation, gender, nationality, or religion can get you banned up to three months. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. They show up on your talk page when you join the Wiki. #Adding unneeded categories or pages just to get a badge. If you work hard and edit things that need to be edited on the wiki, you will get a badge that will be well deserved. If you ignore this rule after you've been warned, you will get banned for a month. Do not take warnings lightly if you do not want to be banned. #Posting fan art, badges, or duplicates in galleries. You should only add pictures released by Sanjay and Craig or reliable sources to galleries. Badges and duplicates (the exact same picture, sometimes with a different angle or coloring) are not allowed, simply because they are not needed in galleries. There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. The Rules #'No spam' - No spam messages or articles. You'll be asking to be blocked or banned. #'No vandalism' - Do not vandalize, or in other words, do not make nonsense edits or remove good quality content from articles. #'No intimidating behavior/harassment' - Do not be rude, don't criticize people just because they don't meet your expectations. #'Inappropriate language must be kept to a minimum' - Remember that this is a PG rated site. Do not use profanity or swearing for attacking others, you only use it as a non-serious, practical joke to make others laugh.It at least should be censored in some way (e.g. @$$, f*ck, sh!t, etc.). #'No false information' - Facts are facts and nothing else matters. Only add new information if you know it is true. #'Images unrelated to Sanjay and Craig and fan art' - Uploading images unrelated to Sanjay and Craig is allowed to a certain degree. Do not post them in articles as it is considered vandalism. However, you can post them on your user page. Also, do not upload unrelated images just to upload them and not even use them. They are, therefore, considered pointless and will be deleted. Uploading fan art is more or less the same. Although, it is recommended that you don't upload someone else's work unless you got permission from the owner to upload it. Furthermore, uploading images of sexual activity or nudity regardless of whether it's fan art or not is not tolerated. #'This isn't Wikipedia' - Please do not create links to articles that do not exist and do not pertain to Sanjay and Craig. Also, please do not create articles that have nothing to do with Sanjay and Craig. #'No haters' - If you hate Sanjay and Craig, then don't tell anyone. If you start telling people, on here, that you hate Sanjay and Craig... THEN LEAVE, YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME AND YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE! #'When commenting, put your responses or new comments in the right place' - If you are replying to a comment, put your reply on the right comment; when making a new comment, make it a new comment, not a reply to someone else's comment. You can be easily accused of spamming if you don't follow any of these. #'No duplicated images' - If you already know a certain image exists on here, then use it. Don't upload it again as a different file. #''Special chat rule: ''no caps when yelling; only when goofing off or for emphasis - Caps are only meant to be used for humorous purposes. Please only use caps for this purpose. Yelling in anger with caps will not be tolerated in chat.